Λευκες Νυχτες
by Selena16
Summary: Η δεκαεξαχρονη Καθριν μετακομιζει μαζι με τους γονεις της και την μικρη της αδερφη στην πολη του Στοουνχαλ νομιζοντας οτι θα συνεχισει την απλη ,βαρετη ζωη της.Αυτο ομως θα αλλαξει οταν θα γνωρισει την Ασλευ Κλιφτον και τον Ντανιελ Μεισον.


ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ

Οι καστανές πέτρες γυάλιζαν κάτω από το αχνό φως του ηλίου την ώρα του ηλιοβασιλέματος ,καθώς υιοθετούσαν η κάθε μια και το δικό της προσωπικό χρώμα .Η ιδέα ότι η νύχτα και το σκοτάδι θα ακολουθούσε έκανε το πρόσωπο μου να κατσουφιάσει .Δεν ήθελα να φύγω από την παραλία ,δεν ήθελα να χάσω αυτό το φανταστικό θέαμα ,έτσι αποφάσισα να καθίσω λίγο ακόμη .Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να τελειώσει .

Μάζεψα ένα κοχυλι από την άμμο της παραλίας και αφού το σκούπισα με το πουκάμισο μου το έβαλα μέσα στην τσάντα μου .Πάντα συνήθιζα να περνώ ένα ενθύμιο από κάθε μέρος στο οποίο πήγαινα και μου άρεσε ,από μικρή .Αυτό αποτελούσε μπελά για την μητέρα μου ,η οποία διαμαρτυρόταν κάθε φορά που μετακομίζαμε –λόγω της δουλειάς του πατερά μου- σε διαφορετική πόλη όταν εγώ διαμαρτυρόμουν ότι τα ήθελα μαζί μου ,όλα και τα πιο ασήμαντα αντικείμενα ήταν σημαντικά για μένα .Οι μικροί , ανεκτίμητοι θησαυροί μου ,σκέφτηκα χαμογελώντας.

Έβγαλα για δεύτερη φορά το σημειωματάριο μου από την τσάντα μου και προσπάθησα να περιγράψω το μαγευτικό τοπίο .Οι λέξεις δεν ήταν αρκετές ,οι προτάσεις δεν χωρούσαν τόση μεγαλοπρέπεια .Αποφάσισα ότι ήταν απλά χάσιμο εικόνων και έτσι το παράτησα στην άκρη κοιτώντας τον ήλιο που βούλιαζε σιγά στην θάλασσα .Μια γραμμή ακριβώς μπροστά του χώριζε την θάλασσα στα δυο η τουλάχιστον έτσι το έβλεπα εγώ .

Ένα ζευγάρι πέρασε από διπλά μου κάνοντας τζόκιν .Ο ήλιος χάθηκε από το οπτικό μου πεδίο και αυτό ήταν το σύνθημα για να φύγω .Κοίταζα αντανακλαστικά το ρολόι στο δεξί μου καρπό και στην συνεχεία άρχισα να μαζεύω τα πεταμένα πράγματα μου από κάτω γρήγορα την φωτογραφική μου μηχανή ,το σημειωματάριο μου ,την ζακέτα μου και τα γυαλιά ηλίου μου .Είχα αργήσει !Για μια ακόμη φορά από τότε που ανακάλυψα αυτό το μέρος ,περίπου δυο μέρες αφότου μετακομίσουμε στο Στουνχαλ δηλαδή πριν μια βδομάδα .

Προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ την ημερομηνία σήμερα καθώς έψαχνα να βρω ταξί .8 Σεπτεμβρίου 2008 ,σκέφτηκα σχεδόν ψιθυρίζοντας στον εαυτό μου .

Η απόπειρα μου να βρω ταξί δεν είχε καμιά επιτυχία .Όλα ήταν γεμάτα με ανθρώπους και το μοναδικό που ήταν άδειο το είχαν μόλις προλάβει δυο παχουλές κυρίες με παράξενα φανταχτερα ρούχα .

«Τελεία» μουρμούρισα σαρκαστικά , για άλλη μια φορά στον εαυτό μου .

Χτένισα με τα ματιά μου το τοπίο ψάχνοντας κάποιο άλλο ταξί ,άδειο από κόσμο .Δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένα .Από ότι φαινόταν το σημερινό απόγευμα μου θα διαστρεβλωνόταν από το περπάτημα μέχρι το διαμέρισμα μας ,το οποίο δεν ήθελα καν να ξερώ ποσά χιλιόμετρα μακριά ήταν .Πολύ πιο έξω από την πόλη .Αναρρίγησα και μονό στην σκέψη να περπατήσω μέχρι εκεί και προφανώς η ιδέα να κάνω ωτοστόπ δεν θα είχε και πολλά αποτελέσματα .Εξάλλου ποιος θα έπαιρνε στο αμάξι του μια ξένη; Όχι ,κάποιος λογικός άνθρωπος .

Κάθισα σε ένα παγκάκι κοντά σε ένα δέντρο σκεπτόμενη τις διαφορές εναλλακτικές μου .Αμέσως μου ορθέ η ιδέα του κινητού ,μα από ότι ήξερα το είχε ξεχάσει πάνω στο κομοδίνο του δωματίου μου ακριβώς διπλά από το απλό ,γκρι ξυπνητήρι μου που μου έσπαγε τα νεύρα κάθε πρωί .Κατάλαβα ότι σε λίγο ήμουν ικανή να κατηγορήσω το ξυπνητήρι για όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση έτσι σταμάτησα κατευθείαν να το σκέφτομαι .

Ίσως απλά πρέπει να σηκωθείς και να περπατήσεις το να κάθεσαι εδώ δεν βοηθάει σε τίποτα ,με συμβούλεψε μια μικρή ,γενναία πλευρά του εαυτού μου .Η πλευρά αυτή όμως δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά στο άλλο κομμάτι του εαυτού μου .Τον δειλό ,φοβητσιάρικο χαρακτήρα μου .

Πάρε μια απόφαση επιτελούς ,είπα από μέσα μου και σηκώθηκα από το παγκάκι γρήγορα .Δεν κινδύνευα ,απλά είχα μια αίσθηση ότι αυτό το περπάτημα δεν θα με έφερνε σε καλό .Τα ποδιά μου συρθήκαν χωρίς την θέληση τους κατά μήκος του πεζοδρομίου .

Προτίμησα να αποφεύγω τις παρέες των αγνώστων αλλάζοντας δρόμο κάθε φορά που συναντούσα μια τέτοια ομάδα .Τα σοκάκια στην πόλη ήταν τρομαχτικά την νύχτα με η και χωρίς παράξενους ανθρώπους…τύπους; Ένας ήχος ακούστηκε από τους θάμνους δεξιά του πεζοδρομίου δημιουργώντας μου ταχυπαλμία .Τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν μια μαύρη ,μικρή γάτα που κυνηγούσε με ενδιαφέρον τα φύλλα των θάμνων .Τα ματιά της έλαμπαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι ,μεγάλα και παρατηρητικά ,σοφά , σαν το φεγγαρόφως .Μα κάτι εκεί με προβλημάτισε ,κάτι δεν ήταν φυσιολογικό στον τρόπο που με κοιτούσε αινιγματικά .Τα ματιά της έλαμπαν ,μα ήταν μαύρα .Μαύρα σαν πίσσα .Καθόλου φυσιολογικό για μια γάτα να έχει μαύρα ματιά η ίσως σπάνιο .

Μια παρέα κοριτσιών πέρασε γελώντας δυνατά από διπλά μου αναγκάζοντας με να πάρω το βλέμμα μου από την γάτα .Όταν ξανακοίταξα πίσω δεν ήταν πια εκεί έτσι συνέχισα να περπατάν προς το σπίτι μου . –η γάτα αυτή είναι η Ασλευ Κλιφτον ,Μπενετ μια μάγισσα μεταμορφιστης που την έβαλαν να παρακολουθεί την Καθριν γιατί η Καθριν είναι η εκλεκτή μάγισσα -

Όταν έφτασα εκεί όλοι με περίμεναν στην τραπεζαρία καθισμένοι στις συνηθισμένες τους θέσεις .Όλοι με κοίταξαν με το ίδιο είδος απορίας στην έκφραση τους παραλίγο να μου ξεφύγει ένα χαμόγελο μα το έπνιξα εγκαίρως .

Η Μαίρη ,η τετράχρονη αδερφή μου ,με παρατηρούσε με ένα μακαρονάκι να της κρέμεται από τα χείλη της ,ενώ το ύφος της ,μου θύμιζε μια φωτογραφία των παιδικών μου χρονών ,ακριβώς με την ιδία έκφραση .

«Γλυκιά μου ,που ήσουν; Ανησυχήσαμε .Ήμασταν έτοιμοι να πάρουμε την αστυνομία»

«Δεν βρήκα ταξί και έτσι αναγκάστηκα να περπατήσω μέχρι εδώ τίποτα σπουδαίο» είπα αδιάφορα σαν να μην συνέβαινε τίποτα . «Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείτε .»

«Μα θα μπορούσες να είχες πάθει κάτι .Μόλις τώρα διάβαζα ένα άρθρο στην εφημερίδα για τις πρόσφατες εξαφανίσεις εδώ στην περιοχή και αμέσως σκέφτηκα εσένα .Περνάς πολύ ώρα στην παραλία τελευταία ,Καθριν» με κοίταξε με ένα απολογητικό ύφος σαν να μου έλεγε να μην ξαναβγώ έξω .Ο Ρον –ο μπαμπάς μου- είχε το ίδιο βλέμμα .

«Έλα τώρα ,μαμά .Πιστεύεις ότι κινδυνεύω με το να πηγαίνω στη παραλία για λίγες ώρες την μέρα»

«Αυτό είναι το πρόβλημα ,Καθριν .Δεν είναι το πρωί η το μεσημέρι .Είναι λίγο πριν δύσει ο ήλιος. Στην εφημερίδα έλεγε ότι τότε γίνονται οι περισσότερες επιθέσεις» μπήκε και ο Ρον στην συζήτηση .

«Ακριβώς!» είπε θριαμβευτικά η Τζεην .

Όλη αυτή η συζήτηση δεν έβγαζε νόημα .Είχα φτάσει στο σημείο να πω ότι να ναι μα αυτό δεν θα έφερνε και την λύση της απορίας μου .Έτσι συνέχισα παριστάνοντας την καλά ενημερωμένη .

«Και όλο αυτό μας φέρνει στο συμπέρασμα ότι…»

Άφησα επίτηδες χωρίς τέλος την πρόταση μου .

«Δεν θα πηγαίνεις πολύ αργά έξω»

Τα εφηβικά ένστικτα μου αντέδρασαν ενστικτωδώς σε αυτή την απαγόρευση .Αλλά ήμουν αποφασισμένη να μην νευριάσω μαζί τους σήμερα την νύχτα .

«Είμαι δεκαεπτά ετών»

Ήταν το μόνο επιχείρημα που μπόρεσα να σκεφτώ εκείνη τη στιγμή .Αλλά όχι και το καλύτερο .Είχα παίξει πολλές φορές αυτό το χαρτί με την ηλικία ,έτσι οι γονείς μου ήξεραν περίπου πώς να αντιδράσουν .

«Η ηλικία δεν παίξει και πολύ μεγάλο ρολό ,Καθριν» είπε η Τζεην με μια πιο σκληρή έκφραση τώρα .

«Πως και δεν παίξει ;…Εννοώ ότι είστε πολύ υπερπροστατευτικοί για γονείς» διόρθωσα .

«Μα έτσι είναι η γονείς .Αυτός είναι ο ρόλος μας να σας προστατεύουμε από οποιοδήποτε κίνδυνο εκεί έξω»

«Και αν δεν υπάρχει πραγματικός λόγος να ανησυχείτε; Και αν είμαι όντως ασφαλής ;»

Δεν έδωσαν και πολύ σημασία στις ερωτήσεις μου ,σίγουρα θεωρώντας τις ρητορικές μα μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Ρον κατάλαβε ότι δεν ήταν η σιωπή η απάντηση που περίμενα .

«Τότε με ευχαρίστηση θα σου επέτρεπα να βγαίνεις έξω .»

Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία που περίμενα για να ξεφύγω από την κουβέντα εις βάρος μου .

«Ωραία .Τότε δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το συζητήσουμε άλλο» είπα φιλώντας το μάγουλο της Μαιρης για καληνύχτα .

Προτού προλάβουν να πουν τίποτα εγώ ήμουν στο δωμάτιο μου κλείνοντας την πόρτα .Έτσι και αλλιώς είχα φάει έξω ,έτσι άμα με φώναζαν θα είχα μια καλή δικαιολογία για να ξαναφύγω .Μα από μέσα μου γνώριζα ότι το θέμα αυτό δεν είχε τελειώσει .Το πιο πιθανό ήταν να συνεχιστεί το πρωί .

Αφού έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου και φόρεσα τις φόρμες που είχα για την ώρα του ύπνου κουλουριάστηκα μέσα στα παπλωματά του κρεβατιού μου έχοντας ακόμη στην μνήμη μου τα ματιά της γάτας .Γιατί είχα το προαίσθημα ότι κάπου τα είχα ξαναδεί;

Αυτές οι σκέψεις χόρευαν στο μυαλό μου λίγο πριν παραδοθώ στην ασυνειδησία ,παρέα με ένα παράξενο όνειρο .

Στο όνειρο αυτό βρισκόμουν ξανά πίσω στο σημείο οπού είδα την γάτα ,μονό που στην θέση της σκεκόταν τώρα ένα κορίτσι με πανέμορφα χαρακτηριστικά .Τα μαύρα μαλλιά της έπεφταν σε μικρές μπούκλιτσες πίσω στην πλάτη της .Το δέρμα της ήταν λευκό σαν να έπασχε από λευκοπάθεια .Τα ματιά της όμως με τρομοκράτησαν περισσότερο .Γιατί ήταν ακριβώς ιδία με της γάτας .Τίποτα διαφορετικό .Καμιά διαφορά στο σοφό βλέμμα .Περπάτησε προς το μέρος μου με βιαστικά βήματα και μου είπε με έμφαση : «Ήρθε η ώρα ,Ροουζ» πιάνοντας μου το χέρι .


End file.
